Into The Woods
by She'sTheDevil
Summary: The missing scene from 'Celebration Day'. A JH campfire moment. One Shot. Complete.


**Title:** Into The Woods

**Rating:** PG

**Setting:** Season 5. The missing scene from 'Celebration Day'.

**Pairings:** Jackie/Hyde.

**Archive:** Sure. Just let me know where it's going.

**Disclaimer:** I'm a 20 year old girl who owns nothing but a crappy Ford Laser and a whole heap of Buffy memorabilia. Certainly not 'That '70s Show'. God knows if I did I would have just quit while I was ahead at the end of Season 7.

* * *

_A/N: This is part of my 'Missing Scene' series. Story number two in fact. Admittedly this scene is pretty much purely imagined and it's highly unlikely that it did take place. But I wasn't going to let a little thing like that stop me. The idea of Jackie alone at the campfire was just too good to pass up._

* * *

-

Hyde had been picking up various twigs, sticks and branches for the last five minutes. Maybe that wasn't quite correct. He picked up twigs, sticks and branches, only to throw them down mere seconds later, forcing himself to start the whole process again once the frustration passed.

The whole idea of him running around gathering firewood for the opportunity to feed Jackie freakin' marshmallows was just absurd. He blamed this on Kelso. If that idiot hadn't raced off like the willing little lapdog that he was, Hyde wouldn't have had to either.

But he was here. In the middle of a goddamn forest brushing spider webs out of his hair. It was the urge to prove that anything Kelso could do, he could do better.

It had been like that since he and Jackie had broken up. Or more accurately, she had broken up with him. Each one of them competing for her attention, a word, a smile. Albeit Hyde a little more subtly than the ever over-the-top Kelso.

He dropped his haul for the sixth time, kicking at the assorted kindling with a defiance that belied him even being out there in the first place. He was about to start the practiced route of picking it all up again when a shrill scream caught his attention.

At first he thought it might have been Forman tangling himself up in thorn bushes again. But the voice was a different kind of familiar.

Hyde hadn't gone very far, and when he arrived back at the campsite trying not to look like he had rushed or that he, you know, actually cared, he found Jackie standing a few feet from the spot where she had been originally sitting when they'd all left. She was putting the fire between her and an empty spot on the dirt.

"Jackie? You ok?" He couldn't see anything scream-worthy. But his ever-present desire to protect her had the words out of his mouth before he even knew he was going to speak.

Jackie jumped at the sound of his voice, whirling around in surprise as Hyde moved forward to stand beside her.

"Steven! Ohmigod there was this thing and it was here and I was here and I was alone and it had beady little eyes and..." Her words all ran in to each other, and despite all the listening he'd done that year, Hyde still didn't catch much apart from there being a thing with eyes.

During her panicked rambling, Jackie's small hand had latched on to Hyde's arm and he looked down, wondering if she realized what she was doing.

She must have. Because a moment later she quickly let go, consciously taking a step back to put distance between them.

Clearing his throat, Hyde walked around the campfire to the spot Jackie's gaze had been so fixated on before. There was nothing there, and he seriously doubted there was anything there in the first place. Jackie had a wild imagination, especially when it came to being outside in the dark.

Peering in to the line of trees, there were only branches, leaves and poison ivy. None of which had ever been found to have eyes.

Hyde shrugged and glanced at Jackie out of the corner of his eye. "There's nothing there now. It was probably just a raccoon or something."

Jackie wondered if that was supposed to make her feel better. _Just_ a raccoon? There was no such thing as 'just a raccoon'. It was a wild, scary, unpredictable animal. With teeth.

As Hyde moved back around the campfire, Jackie tentatively sat back down, remembering Donna's ridiculous ghost story from earlier. She wasn't going to admit it, but she was secretly relieved when Hyde sat down beside her.

They sat there in silence. It wasn't a comfortable silence like they'd eventually forged when they were together, but one where neither of them was sure what the other was thinking anymore, and what could or couldn't be said.

"You didn't get any fire wood," Jackie eventually stated.

"No, I didn't," Hyde agreed flatly. He could tell her the real truth. That there was in fact a jumbled pile of sticks and twigs just inside the woods to their left, but he wasn't going to.

"Is Michael…" Jackie began asking if Kelso was still out there, but she trailed off at the look she got from Hyde.

"Kelso's an idiot," was his only reply. Jackie wasn't sure if she agreed or not. As far as her feelings went on the subject of both Kelso and Hyde, confusion reigned supreme.

And so for once in her life she remained silent.

It was weird when Jackie was silent. Hyde decided that was much as he'd originally been campaigning for it. He didn't really like it.

Sighing loudly he stood up, "You want firewood?" Striding over to the other side of the campfire he picked up Kelso's guitar, unceremoniously dropping it in to the flames with a devilish grin.

"Steven!" Jackie squealed, jumping to her feet. "That was Michael's guitar!"

Hyde snorted. "Yeah, _was_."

He could see the small smile tugging at the corners of Jackie's mouth as she sat back down, and decided it was worth Kelso's assured theatrics later just for that. Well that, and the fact the dill hole could no longer bogart American Pie for his lame-ass musical attempts at getting Jackie back.

Speak of the devil. Kelso came sauntering up, arms full of branches and twigs. "Hey." He dumped the entire lot on to the fire, his focus on Jackie preventing him from noticing the flames curling around what used to be his guitar.

"So," Kelso ran a hand through his hair for effect, "did I get the most firewood or what?"

"Yes Michael you did." Jackie flashed him a small smile, noting Hyde tense up beside her.

"Alright!" Kelso pumped a fist in the air as he shouted, sitting himself down on the other side of Jackie.

"But," she continued, "We ran out of marshmallows." Giving an apologetic shrug she patted Kelso on the knee. "You can feed them to me next time though."

That seemed to satisfy Kelso and he shrugged loosely, tapping his feet to some unknown song in his head.

Sighing softly, Jackie could feel Hyde's eyes on her. She knew why. There was a full bag of marshmallows sitting on the ground in between them. Kelso hardly ever thought to look anywhere but the small circle of space around him unless it involved dogs, bright colors or boobs, and so he hadn't noticed.

Hyde didn't expect to get an explanation for why Jackie did that. He just took it for what it was worth. At least now Kelso wasn't getting his hands anywhere near Jackie's mouth. Or any other parts for that matter.

A piercing scream broke in to his thoughts, and the three looked at each other in surprise.

"What the hell was that?" Obviously this time it wasn't Jackie, who, sitting beside him had just asked a very valid question.

Kelso immediately jumped to his feet, panic written all over his features. "It's the lady of the lake! She screams and then she kills!" he screeched, diving in to the tent behind him.

Hyde himself seriously doubted it was 'the lady of the lake'. Unless you wanted to call Forman that. Which, he reminded himself to do when Eric got back.

Seconds later a somewhat unclothed Eric came racing through the woods and in to the open area of the campsite, a crazed look in his eye and his arms flailing about.

"Forman?" Hyde groaned in disgust, shielding his eyes. "God man, why do you always gotta be naked?"

_Fin_

* * *

I hope that was to at least some people's liking ;). If anyone ever has an idea for a 'missing scene' that they want to see come to life, just let me know. Put it in a review or feel free to drop me an email. 


End file.
